The New York City Health Employee Study is a joint project of the NYU- Department of Neurology, the NYC Health and Hospital Corporation (HHC) and the CDC-National Center for Health Statistics. The initial goal is to determine the effects of access to medical services, socio-economic factors, patterns of accessing medical care and labor distribution on health outcomes in the employees of the HHC. Statistical and computer support is required for utilization of SAS in order to analyze the causes of death in this cohort. Dr. Alcabes provided biostatistical consultation.